Igual que el fuego
by Giselle Jay
Summary: ¿Quien pensaría que una chica con todas las posibilidades del mundo podría ser infeliz? Katniss aprendería pronto que la felicidad solo se consigue luego de la tribulación y que muchas veces es producto de algo que arde igual que el fuego. {Este fic hace parte del Intercambio "Día del Amigo" del foro El Diente de León y es mi regalo para Isabella Malfoy Mellark}.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los juegos del hambre y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Este fic hace parte del Intercambio "Día del Amigo" del foro El Diente de León y es mi regalo para Isabella Malfoy Mellark.

 **Bella** : Espero que te guste lo que he escrito para ti. Me encantó esta idea aunque te confieso que todos tus pedidos eran sumamente interesantes. Este fic tendrá algunos capítulos más que espero disfrutes infinitamente de la misma manera que yo he disfrutado escribiendo.

¡Feliz día del amigo!

Besos.

* * *

 **IGUAL QUE EL FUEGO**

 **Capítulo I.**

Esa había sido sólo una noche más sin poder dormir.

Ya había olvidado lo que significaban ocho horas de sueño continuo pues desde que iniciara su carrera en la universidad, las extenuantes jornadas de estudio sumadas a su manía por la perfección en todos sus proyectos, habían hecho que pasara más de una ocasión en vela.

Pero eso no era lo único que la desvelaba.

La medicina era sin duda una carrera exigente y requería de concentración, disposición y sobre todo, mucha vocación —algo que a Katniss le sobraba—, pero era difícil sobrellevarla cuando todo el mundo alrededor se estaba cayendo a pedazos, literalmente.

Katniss trataba de recordarse a cada instante que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, pero que sus padres ya no pudieran tener una plática civilizada, que su padre no hubiera vuelto a visitarla luego de casi un mes y que sumado a esto, su madre estuviera enterrada en su trabajo día y noche, le hacían muy difícil que no pensara en aquello a cada momento.

Los padres de la chica habían tenido una fuerte discusión luego de que Robert Everdeen repentinamente se diera cuenta de que la relación con su esposa no estaba funcionando y mientras Katniss pensaba que la razón de aquello implicaba a una tercera persona ajena a la situación, el verdadero problema al parecer era que su madre —una cirujana cardiovascular muy famosa—, había terminado por casarse con su trabajo, descuidando su matrimonio real.

Al principio le había costado demasiado entender cómo algo tan sólido se había disuelto pero luego de ver la actitud de su madre que antes de intentar remediar la situación, había terminado por refugiarse aún más en su trabajo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad aquello era insostenible y que ella no podía obligar a su padre a quedarse.

De vez en cuando recordaba con nostalgia el tiempo en que habían sido felices.

Katniss no tenía hermanos y por ello había crecido como una chica privilegiada en todos los sentidos y sobre todo adorada por sus padres que vivían y trabajaban para ella. Pero ahora que tenía 24 años y que todo parecía no tener remedio, se había dado cuenta de que debía continuar y crecer por fin porque el castillo de nubes en el que había vivido toda su vida, solo había sido una ilusión.

Día tras día se decía a si misma que ella no era la primera ni la única chica que pasaba por aquello y que existían personas en condiciones mucho peores que la suya, pero su casa y su vida se sentían demasiado vacías y eso hacía que fuera inevitable dejar de pensar en todo lo que había cambiado desde entonces.

A decir verdad, las comodidades y la vida de princesa que le habían dado jamás la prepararon para enfrentarse al mundo y la ruptura del matrimonio que durante 20 años fuera uno de los más sólidos que conocía, era su manera de saber que ni el vínculo más fuerte se mantiene para siempre.

—¿Descerebrada, terminaste el cuestionario de farmacología? —Johanna colocó un bolígrafo en su boca mientras observaba la pantalla de su computadora—. He tenido algunos problemas con los midriáticos.

Katniss tenía la mirada perdida y Johanna supo de inmediato cual era el problema. Era increíble que alguien la conociera tanto. La chica cerró su computadora portátil y centrando sus ojos en los de su amiga, pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería platicar al respecto.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella? —le preguntó y Katniss sonrió con tristeza.

—Creo que fue hace dos días —contestó—, desde entonces supongo que ha estado muy ocupada.

—Deberías decirle cómo te sientes.

—Y tú deberías terminar el cuestionario.

—Deberías ayudarme entonces.

Johanna puso el bolígrafo en su boca de nuevo y con ojos de cachorro la miró sacándole una sonrisa como siempre. Abrió de nuevo la computadora y sabiendo que Katniss no quería hablar más del tema prosiguió con la tarea.

—Entonces los midriáticos son….

La chica abrió su propia computadora y sonriendo con menos tristeza, pensó en la fortuna que significaba que Johanna fuera su mejor amiga. Había aprendido a valorar la amistad de aquella loca que conociera durante su primer semestre en la universidad y ahora que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles se había dado cuenta del lujo que significaba tener a una buena amiga con ella porque siempre era bueno saber que contaba con alguien que la comprendía.

* * *

—¿Estás lista?

—Sigo sin estar segura de ir.

—Vamos descerebrada, es fin de semestre y no puedes negarte un poco de diversión —la animó Johanna, mientras pintaba de rojo sus labios—, es más que justo luego del último parcial asesino de Crane.

Katniss sonrió.

Aun recordaba todo lo que habían tenido que estudiar para el final de morfología con Séneca Crane.

—¿Precisamente por eso deberíamos descansar, no crees?

—¡Claro que no! He sido una esclava de los libros todo el maldito semestre y no pretendo quedarme en casa el único día en que puedo hacer algo verdaderamente interesante, además Gale, Finnick y Peeta estarán allí.

—Siendo así, tengo aún menos ganas de ir.

—¡Por favor, eres una hipócrita Everdeen! —Johanna la miró de manera acusadora a través del espejo—, ambas sabemos que hasta hace poco morías por Finnick Odair.

—Y ambas sabemos también que ahora está saliendo con esa chica Annie de enfermería —contestó Katniss—, además ella me cae bien en realidad.

—¿Y qué me dices de Peeta? —insistió Johanna con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios—, no puedes negar que ese rubio está como quiere.

—Sí, y es un idiota de primera ¿Olvidas que intentó ligar conmigo y con Delly a la misma vez? Es un mujeriego.

—¿Y eso qué? Te he dicho que te diviertas con él, no que te cases.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo por ejemplo pienso disfrutar a Gale toda la noche —agregó la chica acomodando su cabello corto en una coleta.

—Creo que ese juego se te va a convertir en un problema.

—¡Claro que no! Gale sabe que esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.

—Ojalá no te salga el tiro por la culata —la provocó.

Johanna la miró levantando una ceja —¿En qué momento esta conversación se volvió sobre mí?

Katniss sonrió y supo que había perdido.

—Bien, tú ganas —dijo resignada—, iremos a la fiesta.

—¡Así se habla Everdeen! —volvió sus ojos al espejo una vez más—, y que se tengan todos porque estas dos bombas sexys, serán las reinas de la noche.

* * *

Las fiestas de la facultad de medicina se caracterizaban por ser bastante concurridas.

La mayoría de veces tenían lugar en _el Capitolio_ , un bar de moda que quedaba a solo unas cuadras del claustro educativo y el cual, los mismos estudiantes se encargaban de reservar y organizar para sus fiestas privadas que en la mayoría de ocasiones terminaban abiertas al público del resto de facultades de la universidad, por lo cual, aquellos eventos se asemejaban a un carnaval.

Katniss no gustaba demasiado de esos ambientes y en realidad tampoco la iba con la bebida pero sabía exactamente en qué momento necesitaba un respiro. Luego de las exigencias del periodo de estudio que acababa de terminar y de los problemas de sus padres que la estaban absorbiendo casi completamente, estaba convencida de que estallaría en cualquier momento y deseaba posponer aquello lo más que pudiera.

Y para ello, gracias a alguna fuerza divina estaba Johanna Mason.

Su antítesis en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Mientras Katniss era tímida y algo solitaria, Johanna se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente sociable y extrovertida. No en vano era la artífice de absolutamente todas las locuras que había hecho en su vida.

Aunque la lista fuera demasiado corta en realidad.

* * *

La fiesta como se había predicho estaba atestada de gente.

Caras conocidas y otras que en la vida habían visto jamás estaban por doquier, diciéndole a Katniss que tal vez no había sido buena idea ir después de todo. Le producía algo de ansiedad aquello y recordar la razón por la que estaba escapando a aquel lugar, hacía que todo fuera aún más complicado.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Johanna al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga.

—Estoy bien —mintió.

—¿Te he dicho que eres una pésima mentirosa Everdeen?

—Y yo te dije que estoy bien.

Johanna no insistió y Katniss en realidad se lo agradeció.

—Bueno, entonces ayúdame a ubicar a Gale.

Ambas activaron el radar de búsqueda entre la multitud en la cual ya se veían chicos ebrios. Katniss no podía comprender el placer que le encontraban algunas personas a las bebidas alcohólicas pues además de tener un sabor horrible, producían sensaciones incómodas y llevaban a la gente a actuar como idiotas y a hacer cosas de las que luego podían arrepentirse.

Luego de buscar casi por 10 minutos continuos, hallaron a Gale acompañado de Finnick y por supuesto de Peeta Mellark.

Los tres eran estudiantes de medicina e iban un semestre delante de ellas pero Katniss en realidad nunca había tenido un trato demasiadp cercano con ninguno de ellos. Era cierto que al inicio de su carrera se había sentido profundamente atraída por Finnick y sus ojos verde mar pero en realidad él jamás se había dado por enterado.

Gale desde un principio había sido la reserva de Johanna, que sostenía con él una relación de _amigos con beneficios_ y Peeta —que alguna vez había intentado salir con ella—, había pelado el cobre justo un momento antes de que ella le creyera pues en simultáneo salía con Delly que para mala suerte del chico también era amiga de Katniss.

A pesar de ello, Katniss era capaz de reconocer que Johanna tenía razón y que Peeta era todo un bombón.

—¿Vas a tomar una cerveza? —preguntó Johanna y Katniss, que había estado mirando la espalda de Peeta reaccionó.

—Creo que paso.

—¡Claro que no! —refutó Johanna, dándole a su amiga un vaso de plástico con el líquido amarillo.

—No sé ni para que me preguntas —contestó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que recibía el vaso.

—Esta noche tienes prohibido amargarte la vida y por ello vamos a brindar —Johanna levantó su vaso e instó a Katniss a seguirla—, porque la vida es un río de mierda que hay que cruzar nadando.

Katniss sonrió.

—Salud.

—¡Wow! Esa boca señorita —Gale tomó el vaso de Johanna antes de besarla apasionadamente frente a Katniss y sus amigos que se habían acercado a las chicas. Una vez se separaron, la saludó— Hola Katniss.

—Hola Gale —dijo y luego se volvió hacia los otros dos chicos— Finnick, Peeta.

—Hola Katniss —contestó Finnick mientras Peeta sólo levantó un poco su cabeza.

Al parecer no había superado el _no_ de la chica.

—¿Qué hacen dos muñecas como ustedes tan solas en una fiesta como esta? —preguntó Gale sosteniendo a Johanna por la cintura.

—Esperando a que alguien viniera a rescatarnos del aburrimiento —contestó ella poniéndole la mano en el hombro—, además morimos de ganas por bailar.

—Bueno, pues creo que esta es su noche de suerte porque nosotros necesitamos pareja.

—Habla por ti solamente —dijo Peeta y Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

Peeta era un pesado.

—En realidad yo estoy esperando a Annie —anunció Finnick y Katniss sintió que se estaba disculpando con ella.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí —contesto—, yo me sentaré un rato y beberé mi cerveza. En realidad estoy algo cansada para bailar.

Antes de que alguno contestara, Katniss buscó una mesa libre y se dirigió a ella con su vaso de cerveza sin mirar a Johanna o a los chicos que de seguro tenían los ojos clavados en su espalda. Se sentía un poco ridícula y eso hizo que lamentara el haberse dejado convencer de su amiga para ir a ese lugar.

No necesitaba otro recordatorio de que su vida era algo miserable.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó una vez le dio el primer sorbo a su cerveza— no entiendo cómo es que la gente gusta de esta cosa. Sabe a orina.

—¿Has probado la orina?

Katniss volteó y se encontró con que Peeta la había seguido.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo de manera hostil.

—Oye, solo vine a sentarme y en vista de que tu amiga anda con mi amigo, me pareció que lo más lógico era que me pusiera contigo, ya sabes, por asociación.

Katniss tomó un sorbo largo de su cerveza. En realidad prefería el sabor de la orina que tener que aguantar al mujeriego de Peeta Mellark.

—¿Y Finnick? —preguntó aún con hostilidad.

—Se fue a buscar a su novia.

—Deberías conseguirte una también —el comentario salió de su boca mucho antes de que pudiera frenarlo.

Maldita cerveza.

—¿Y perderme de la diversión? No lo creo.

—¿Qué no piensas cambiar nunca? —Katniss se sentía ofuscada y al parecer el licor —ahora inexistente en su vaso—, estaba empezando a hacer estragos en su sistema.

—¿Quieres otra? —preguntó Peeta, ignorando el comentario.

Katniss asintió por lo cual Peeta llegó hasta la barra e hizo la misma operación en unas cinco ocasiones más.

—Entonces, ¿Aún te gusta Finnick?

—¿Qué? —Katniss parecía confundida y su cabeza ya empezaba a dar vueltas.

 _¿Dónde diablos estaba Johanna?_

—Es evidente que Finnick te gusta.

—Ya no —extrañamente sus respuestas eran más fluidas y no lamentaba en lo absoluto decirlas. Tal vez ahora empezaba a entender cuál era la gracia de la cerveza después de todo.

—¿Ah no?

—No —contestó antes de tomar un sorbo—, Annie me parece una chica agradable y ahora estoy pensando en otras cosas.

Y ahí estaba el otro efecto del alcohol.

Depresión.

De inmediato, todas las imágenes de sus padres peleando y de ella solitaria en la enorme casa donde vivía vinieron a su mente como una ráfaga de viento, haciendo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Peeta.

—¿Estas bien?

—No.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —en realidad parecía preocupado y Katniss casi quiso reír por lo bizarro de la situación.

—No.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa entonces?

—Es a donde menos quiero ir.

—¿Entonces, dime que hago por ti?

—Llévame a otro lugar.

—¿A dónde exactamente?

Katniss se levantó con algo de dificultad y tomó la mano de Peeta que la miró confundido.

Parecía que le había hallado una ventaja más al alcohol pues no se sintió en lo absoluto cohibida por sus actos o por todo aquello que estaba pasando en ese momento por su cabeza. Quería huir, quería perderse en tierras extrañas y no saber nada más de sí misma y al parecer, Peeta Mellark era la mejor opción para llevarlo a cabo.

—A tu departamento.

* * *

Vaya que si me ha dado algo de trabajo este capítulo, pero de todas maneras me ha gustado escribirlo. La historia será corta pero espero poder condensar en ella todo lo que había en la petición de Isabella, de la cual he modificado solo algunos detalles mínimos que espero no le molesten.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leer y estaré más que feliz de recibir sus opiniones.

Besos.

Giselle Jay.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los juegos del hambre y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Este fic hace parte del Intercambio "Día del Amigo" del foro El Diente de León y es mi regalo para Isabella Malfoy Mellark.

* * *

 **IGUAL QUE EL FUEGO**

 **Capitulo II.**

Las manos de Peeta se deslizaron lentamente por el costado de Katniss haciendo que su piel se erizara al contacto.

Estaba experimentando demasiadas sensaciones al punto que se sentía mareada y estaba más que convencida de que el licor en su sistema no era el único causante de aquello. La mano que la recorría con suavidad era tan solo el preámbulo de lo que vendría un minuto después, pues el vacío en su estómago se llenó de mariposas que la enloquecieron y le hicieron saber que podía pensar en algo más que en sus problemas.

¡Vaya manera de liberar el estrés!

Los gemidos que se escaparon de su garganta ya no podían ser silenciados y mientras Peeta recorría cada parte de su anatomía con las manos y los labios, ella solo podía apretar con fuerza la abullonada sábana bajo su cuerpo.

Jamás había experimentado algo similar.

Katniss no era virgen y a pesar que desde aquella primera ocasión, su vida sexual se había reducido a unos cuantos encuentros —a pesar de sus 24 años de edad—, consideraba que sabía lo suficiente sobre sexo como para asegurarse de que lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo sentir debía ser catalogado como algo ilegal.

No era justo que además de ser sumamente guapo, aquel chico fuera además muy bueno en la cama.

De cierta manera entendía porque todas querían estar entre sus sábanas y se sentía furiosa consigo misma por justificarlo.

La lengua juguetona que recorría los recovecos de su cuerpo cambió de trayectoria y se abrió paso hacia el sur. Las cosquillas que se acumularon en sus partes sensibles casi la hicieron estallar y justo cuando pensó que no podía ir más allá, fue invadida por un extraño éxtasis provocado por una profunda exploración.

Un gritillo de sorpresa se escapó de su garganta.

El lugar estaba bañado por una luz tenue que le permitía distinguir perfectamente las formas del rostro de Peeta quien con suma concentración realizaba su tarea. Inconscientemente el cuerpo de Katniss empezó a arquearse mientras sus manos se posaron en la espalda de su amante y la apretaron fuerte. Aun no estaba dentro de ella y ya se sentía en las puertas del infinito.

 _¿Estaba comportándose como una cualquiera por acostarse con el mujeriego más grande de todos los tiempos?_

Aunque Katniss deseaba sentirse mal por ello, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Toda su vida había sido considerada un modelo a seguir. Siempre haciendo todo lo que se esperaba de ella y llevando a cuestas la responsabilidad de ser la hija perfecta por tener la familia perfecta.

Pero estaba cansada de aparentar y mucho más ahora que todo se había ido por el caño.

Ahí, compartiendo la cama con aquel chico al que había hecho a un lado por pensar que no valía la pena, sentía que por una vez era dueña de sus propias decisiones. Tal vez estaba errando pero esta era la primera vez que hacía algo por sí misma. Era la primera vez que se aventaba al vacío sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Y aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor y su respiración agitada eran la prueba de que estaba más viva que nunca y de que en aquella habitación en compañía de aquel rubio, había sentido algo que jamás en su vida había llegado a experimentar.

Allí, debajo de Peeta Mellark se dio cuenta de que por fin había encontrado una vía de escape.

* * *

—¿Se puede saber a dónde diablos te fuiste anoche? —Johanna la miraba con ojos acusadores que le decían que sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho—, me dijeron que te fuiste con Peeta y ya no respondiste mis llamadas.

—Te busqué por todas partes pero al parecer Gale te tenía demasiado entretenida —contratacó.

—No me cambies el tema. Desapareciste y me quedé muy preocupada descerebrada.

—No tenías por qué —contestó Katniss encogiéndose de hombros—, creo que solo puse en práctica lo que me recomendaste.

—¿Exactamente qué?

—Disfrutar.

—¿Eso hiciste? —dijo mirándola con ojos como platos—, ¿será posible que te hayas acostado con Peeta Mellark?

Katniss sintió algo de vergüenza con el asunto. Una cosa era haberlo hecho y otra muy distinta tener que platicar sobre ello.

—Katniss Everdeen no ignores mi pregunta —insistió Johanna sentándose aún más cerca.

—No te estoy ignorando.

—¡Lo estás haciendo! —le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—, no entiendo que es lo difícil de decir que lo hiciste con Peeta. Además no estoy pidiéndote detalles.

—Eso sería demasiado irrespetuoso de tu parte.

—¡Deja de dar tantas vueltas Everdeen! Empiezo a ponerme impaciente.

—Y yo.

—¿Lo hicieron o no?

—¡Siiiiii! —casi gritó Katniss— ¿Satisfecha?

Johanna asumió un gesto pensativo.

—¿Volverás a verlo?

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que quedaron de verse otra vez.

—No —contestó insegura.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Cómo que por qué no? Johanna, Peeta Mellark es un idiota y yo sería una tonta si me involucrara con alguien como él.

—En serio Katniss, no creo que esto sea cosa de una sola ocasión —le dijo jugando con sus dedos entrelazados—, si caíste la primera vez estoy casi segura de que volverá a pasar.

—¡Por Dios, claro que no! No voy a estrellarme con la misma piedra dos veces.

—No escupas tan alto.

* * *

El café de Sae estaba atestado de gente pero a pesar de ello seguía siendo el favorito de Katniss.

Siempre que quería estar sola pasaba por allí y pedía un cappuccino al tiempo que se dedicaba a observar por el enorme ventanal que daba a la calle. La gente iba de un lado a otro apurada y de vez en cuando en los momentos en que estaba más distraída, se dedicaba a idear sus historias como si de una novela se tratara.

Un suspiro pesaroso se escapó de sus labios al recordar su propia historia mientras jugueteaba con la servilleta de tela decorada bajo su taza.

—¿Pensando en mí? —la voz de Peeta la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que derramara su café sobre el mantel—, veo que si porque hasta te pones nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella tratando de limpiar el desastre con un puñado de servilletas de papel.

—¿Por qué tan hostil? —dijo sentándose frente a ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada—, hace unas noches te comportabas diferente.

—¡Baja la voz! —contestó la chica viendo a todos lados con el fin de examinar si alguien los estaba escuchando—, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —Peeta estiró una de sus piernas tropezando con el pie de Katniss bajo la mesa—, somos jóvenes, solteros y evidentemente yo te atraigo.

—En tus sueños.

—Creo recordar que no estaba soñando aquella vez cuando…

Katniss no podía seguir escuchándolo.

—¿Puedes dejarlo ya? —le exigió— ese fue sólo un momento de debilidad que no repetiré.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Muy segura y si no se te ofrece nada más me gustaría que te retiraras.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma puedes llamarme cuando vuelvas a sentirte débil —anunció levantándose y guiñándole un ojo— tienes mi número.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, nunca había conocido a alguien tan molesto.

Peeta Mellark sin duda era un maldito egocéntrico.

* * *

—¿Por qué siempre haces esto? —preguntó la chica con un nudo formándose en su garganta. Había decidido hacer caso al consejo de Johanna respecto de hablar con su madre sobre la situación, sin embargo, casi se había estrellado contra una pared.

—¿Hacer qué? —contestó su madre preparándose para salir y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Huir como si esto no estuviera sucediendo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes mamá, has estado haciendo esto desde que papá se fue y creo que es tiempo de que lo hablemos.

—No hay nada que decir, tu padre decidió irse y yo he seguido con mi vida.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

Elena se detuvo un momento y se volvió a su hija —¡Por Dios, Katniss! Tienes 24 años y ya va siendo hora de que madures.

Y con esto último abandonó la vivienda, dejando a la chica con un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Katniss quiso gritar y ahogarse en las lágrimas saladas que empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Era cierto que debía madurar pero era demasiado difícil asimilar su nueva vida de golpe. Tal vez debía hacer lo mismo que su madre y concentrarse en su carrera para no tener que pensar en todo lo que le hacía daño pero ella era diferente y todo aquello la estaba destruyendo.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama cerca de su teléfono el cual tomó para ubicar un número y marcarlo desesperadamente.

Lo había pensado mucho, le había dado demasiadas vueltas y había llegado a la conclusión de que podía hacerlo. De cualquier manera, nada podía empeorar las cosas y esa sólo era una manera de escapar. Era lo mismo que hacían los alcohólicos y los drogadictos ¿no?

Luego de dos tonos, una voz masculina respondió del otro lado.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—¿Cambiaste de opinión?

—Olvídalo.

—¡Oye no te enojes!

—¿Estás ocupado?

—Estoy libre.

—Bien, voy para allá.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios, e Isabella: Espero que la historia te esté gustando. Se me hace que la idea que diste es muy similar a una historia que leí en alguna ocasión y estoy orientándola por allí, lo cual deseo sea lo correcto. Bueno, será un fic corto que condense lo que pediste y de todo corazón quiero que sea lo que esperabas.

Un beso a todos los lectores y un saludo especial a **Ana Karen Mellark, Isabella Malfoy Mellark** y **Marizpe.**

Giselle Jay.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los juegos del hambre y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Este fic hace parte del Intercambio "Día del Amigo" del foro El Diente de León y es mi regalo para Isabella Malfoy Mellark.

* * *

 **IGUAL QUE EL FUEGO**

 **Capitulo III.**

Katniss había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había estado en la cama con Peeta Mellark.

Siempre que sentía que no podía con sus problemas tomaba su teléfono y marcaba aquel número que ya figuraba entre uno de los más frecuentes y él al otro lado de la línea respondía con prontitud a sus demandas, sin preguntas, sin exigencias, dándole de probar un poco más de la droga adictiva en que se estaba convirtiendo aquella interacción.

Era enfermo en realidad pero Katniss sentía que no había nada que le ayudara más que eso y aunque a veces los remordimientos invadían su cabeza por tener que recurrir a algo tan bajo para evadirse, era casi como un mecanismo de defensa que parecía no poder dejar.

Las llamadas eran habituales y ocasionalmente incluso cambiaban el lugar de sus encuentros.

Así Peeta tuvo la oportunidad de conocer la casa de Katniss —o más bien su habitación— y empezó a tener con ella un acercamiento tal que hubo incluso espacio para conocerla mucho mejor. Sin embargo, todavía no entendía las razones por las cuales ella lo buscaba, era evidente que algo andaba mal pero la chica tenía un caparazón tan duro que no lo había dejado acceder a su interior.

A pesar de ello pudo saber muchas cosas de ella como que era una apasionada de la lectura y que entre sus libros favoritos estaba la colección completa de Jane Austen dado que tenían un lugar privilegiado en su biblioteca personal.

Que de niña tomó clases de canto por las fotos en el pequeño mural sobre la pared y que tenía el gran sueño de poder escribir un libro alguna vez.

Se enteró también de que prefería la música suave y que para estudiar necesitaba del aire libre. Pudo leer en cada uno de sus espacios la soledad de una chica que había sido criada con la idea de la perfección y no pudo comprender como alguien que aparentemente lo tenía todo se sentía tan miserable en la vida y como si estuviera relacionado recordó de golpe aquella vez que la invitó a salir mientras coqueteaba con Delly Cartwright al tiempo.

Vaya que había sido un idiota.

Katniss era una chica hermosa, inteligente, sensible y sobre todo vulnerable que al parecer necesitaba ser protegida y Peeta supo por qué había atendido a todos sus llamados desde la primera vez.

* * *

De la misma manera que Peeta, Katniss tuvo espacio para conocerlo a él y se dio cuenta que entre más pasaba tiempo a su lado, más difícil se le hacía considerarlo de la misma forma que en el pasado.

Durante sus múltiples encuentros pudo descubrir en él a un admirador de la música clásica y a un aficionado del béisbol. Pudo enterarse de que tenía toda una colección de anime y de pequeñas figurillas de autos clásicos que eran su mayor orgullo, igual que las gorras de equipos de béisbol sobre la repisa a un costado de su habitación.

Peeta además resultó ser músico y aquello lo pudo deducir no sólo por la guitarra que descansaba sobre el sillón de cuero marrón frente a su cama sino también porque lo había escuchado cantar en voz baja distraídamente cuando ambos se vestían.

Aquello parecía estar saliéndose de control.

Y el que Katniss hubiera empezado a pensar en Peeta como un chico del que se podría enamorar, prendió las alarmas en su interior. De por sí ya todo iba pésimo y se estaba haciendo demasiado evidente.

Johanna había notado que Katniss estaba rara y que últimamente no platicaba acerca de los problemas con su madre. Incluso se mostraba evasiva cuando le preguntaba por las ocasiones en que la invitaba a realizar alguna actividad y ella se negaba, alegando que estaba cansada o cualquier otra tontería que no dejaba muy convencida a su amiga.

Katniss era consciente de que aquello estaba mal pues Johanna la había apoyado como nadie desde siempre y por otra parte, ella y Peeta en realidad no tenían una relación o al menos, nunca habían hablado de ello. No le parecía justo guardarse las cosas cuando Johanna sabía que ella y Peeta se habían acostado una vez y sin embargo, tampoco se sentía bien pensando en la idea de contarle todo porque más allá de que la razón significara haberse escupido en la cara, sentía que ese era el pequeño secreto de los dos y deseaba que continuara así.

Katniss le daba la espalda a Peeta mientras observaba la colección de gorras de equipos de béisbol que ostentaba la repisa frente a ella, cuando sintió como una mano acariciaba suavemente su piel desnuda.

—No tengo ningún problema en seguir complaciéndote pero —buscó que ella se volteara y lo mirara—, en serio quisiera saber qué es lo que te pone tan mal para que tengas que llamarme.

Katniss se volteó y lo miro a los ojos tan azules como el mar infinito.

—Sin preguntas —le recordó—, ya lo habíamos hablado.

—Lo sé y en otras condiciones no me quejaría —aceptó—, pero Katniss —posó una mano en la mejilla de la chica y con el pulgar acarició sus labios—, eso fue antes de tener la oportunidad de conocerte —la miró de una manera que la hizo estremecerse—, eres una chica fabulosa y he estado pensando últimamente en la posibilidad de que tú y yo podamos salir alguna vez.

El corazón de la chica latió muy fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Peeta Mellark la estaba invitando a salir como en aquella ocasión y aunque luego de todo ese despliegue fuera lo más lógico, la idea la congeló por completo.

No tenía tiempo para esas cosas y no podía complicarse la vida de esa manera.

No cuando todo seguía estando mal.

—Desde que estamos juntos en lo que sea que signifique esto yo… —prosiguió él y ella lo detuvo en seco.

—No vayas a decirlo

—¿Decir qué? —la cuestionó.

Definitivamente no podía entenderla.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando decir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy segura de que no quiero escucharlo.

—No puedes saber eso.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Vas a decir algo como que te gusto y que quieres intentar que tengamos una relación pero te informo que no estoy interesada ¿y sabes por qué?

Peeta la instó a continuar.

—Porque los hombres como tú nunca cambian —se armó de valor para lo siguiente que iba a decir—, y porque jamás podría creer nada de lo que me dijeras.

Peeta permaneció en silencio sentado sobre la cama, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos grises de Katniss.

—¿Entonces, eso es todo?

—Supongo que sí —contestó ella recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose en el acto.

Aquello no era lo que deseaba decir pero era lo mejor. No estaba lista para nada de lo que podía venir y lo mejor era cortarlo de raíz, total, ella lo había iniciado y de la misma manera lo estaba terminando.

—Pensé que tu...

—¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó— ¿Qué estaba enamorada de ti? No te sientas tan importante. Esto era un trato y ya terminó. No hay nada más que decir.

—Está bien —contestó muy serio—, pero solo deseo que me contestes una pregunta —Katniss se quedó con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Peeta, pensando en que tal vez no quería escuchar lo que iba a preguntarle— ¿No te hubiera resultado mejor enfrentar el problema de tus padres en vez de huir?

Peeta lo sabía todo, pero había esperado que ella confiara en él.

—¿Cómo supiste de eso?

—Eso no importa —dijo cortante—. No entendía las razones que te habían llevado a buscarme y por eso no descansé hasta averiguarlo.

Katniss lo miró contrariada pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué ganaste con todo eso?

—Por lo menos conseguí entenderte.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Se lo suficiente como para saber que tienes miedo y que estás dejando que lo que pasó con tus padres te arruine el resto de la vida.

—¡No tienes derecho a hablar sobre eso!

—¡Claro que lo tengo porque me importas! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

Katniss se quedó totalmente muda con esa declaración. No había esperado algo así de Peeta Mellark.

—No he necesitado de tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de que me gustas mucho y de que quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad —la miró esperanzado— ¿Y bien?

Katniss sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y supo que debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Peeta no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y ella no necesitaba más drama en su vida.

—Lo lamento.

Se levantó de inmediato dispuesta a salir de allí cuando fue detenida por uno de los brazos de Peeta.

—Katniss, no tiene que ser así.

—No puede ser de otra manera.

—Claro que sí, si tú me dejas yo puedo demostrártelo.

Ella se soltó de su agarre.

—Déjame en paz.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras abandonaba la casa del rubio que se había quedado de pie en la mitad de su habitación. Hasta el momento no había entendido lo que sucedía, pero bastó con las palabras del chico para saber cuál era el motivo de que estuviera huyendo una vez más.

Estaba enamorada de Peeta Mellark y eso la aterraba.

* * *

Me disculpo porque todo suceda de una manera rápida pero prácticamente estoy contrarreloj en la publicación de este fic que debe terminar hoy. Por ello no me he detenido tanto en los detalles. Espero que a pesar de lo rápido, les agrade la lectura y en especial a la chica a quien se lo he obsequiado.

Saludos a **Marizpe** y a **Guest**.

Besos.

Giselle Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los juegos del hambre y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Este fic hace parte del Intercambio "Día del Amigo" del foro El Diente de León y es mi regalo para Isabella Malfoy Mellark.

* * *

 **IGUAL QUE EL FUEGO**

 **Capítulo VI.**

Habían pasado aproximadamente ocho días desde la última vez en que Peeta y Katniss habían hablado.

El rubio no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella y eso era algo que agradecía, no obstante, en el fondo debía aceptar que lo extrañaba demasiado.

Peeta Mellark era la clase de chico cuyos ojos azules se quedan clavados en el alma y cuyas palabras aunque parezcan falsas, resuenan en los oídos y en el corazón de cualquiera. Katniss también recordaba con gran detalle cada una de las sensaciones que le habían producido sus manos en su cuerpo y la manera como su piel se erizaba al contacto con la de él.

Estaba loca y no sólo por pensar todo el tiempo en un idiota sino también por habérselo contado a Johanna.

Aquel día su amiga había estallado en reproches y luego de no soportar uno más de ellos, había terminado por contarle la manera como había caído en su propia trampa que ahora la hacía presa del maldito error.

—Deberías hablar con él —le aconsejó Johanna—, pienso que hay que darle una oportunidad a lo que sientes.

—Claro que no —refutó Katniss—, yo no tengo cabeza para algo como eso. Lo último que necesito en mi vida es una complicación más.

—Creo que no estás siendo objetiva contigo misma.

—Lo soy y más de lo que piensas. Peeta en estos momentos solo me traería más problemas, además creo que ya tengo suficientes con el asunto de mis padres.

—¡Excusas!, eres una cobarde que últimamente se escuda en cualquier cosa. ¿Sabes? Lo de tus padres no tiene por qué arruinarte la vida.

—¿Tú también con lo mismo?

—Si alguien más te lo dijo es porque ¡ES CIERTO! —le dijo Johanna levantando la voz.

—Ustedes no saben nada.

—Sé lo suficiente para decirte que lo que pasa contigo es que te da terror haber podido hallar en Peeta algo importante y por eso mi amiga, prefieres dejar pasar el bus del amor.

—¿Amor? —Preguntó con sarcasmo—, ¿Eres tú precisamente quien me habla de eso? —Contraatacó— ¿Tú que ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar que estás enamorada de Gale? Eso es algo hipócrita de tu parte.

—¿Por qué ahora es sobre mí? —bufó Johanna molesta—, ¡Enfrenta de una vez la verdad y deja de huir como lo hace tu madre!

Johanna se arrepintió de aquellas palabras en el mismo momento en que salieron de sus labios, pero ya era tarde y Katniss con un nudo en la garganta guardó silencio.

—Lo lamento, pero sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Katniss tomó su morral y se marchó a su casa sin hacer caso de la voz de Johanna a sus espaldas y mucho menos de la que resonaba en su interior diciéndole que su amiga tenía toda la razón.

* * *

Eran las 02:30 de la madrugada cuando el sonido que indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje, retumbó en su teléfono. Al abrirlo, Katniss sintió que el sueño se le había ido a los pies.

 _Pero cuando una noche yo estaba golpeado y me miraste, sentí que me elegiste como yo te elegía a ti porque tú eres para mí y yo soy únicamente para ti._

Aún estaba tratando de asimilarlo cuando la melodía de _Angel_ de Aerosmith resonó estruendosamente en su celular.

El identificador mostraba un número que no estaba registrado entre sus contactos, pero en realidad Katniss no necesitaba de eso para saber quién la estaba llamando, que además era la misma persona que le acaba de enviar el mensaje. El trozo de canción se escuchó un rato más hasta que procedió a pasar al buzón de voz y justo cuando pensó que era hora de volver a dormir, un segundo llamado iluminó de nuevo la pantalla.

 _¿Qué diablos quería Peeta a esa hora?_

No la había llamado en días y justo en ese momento, cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño llegaba él a arruinarlo todo.

 _¿Debía contestar o ignorarlo?_

Su debate mental hizo que la llamada de nuevo se fuera al buzón pero como su fuera poco, una tercera llamada se escuchó y eso empezó a preocupar a la chica. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?, tal vez la estaban llamando de un hospital o peor aún, desde la morgue. Lo mejor era asegurarse.

—¿Aló?

A lo lejos se escuchaba música, lo que denotaba que alguien andaba de fiesta.

—¿Katniss?

—¿Acaso no viste la hora que es? —bufó molesta— ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Decirte que me muero por ti! —gritó Peeta y ella tuvo que separar el auricular de su oído para que el tímpano no le estallara.

—¿Estás, estás borracho?

—¿Borracho yoooo? —balbuceó el rubio al otro lado de la línea—, borracho no, enamorado sí. Kattie dime que también me quieres.

—Estás borracho —aseguró la chica—, vete a tu casa y de llamar a perturbar el sueño de otros.

—¿Así que perturbo tu sueño, eh?

—¡Adiós!

—¡No Kattie, no me cuelgues! —le rogó—, yo quiero, yo quiero —Katniss lo escuchó reír—, nadie ha podido tomar tu lugar Kat, eres mi chica ideal…

—Estás diciendo tonterías, mejor hablamos luego.

—No Kat, yo sólo quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti y no tiene nada que ver el que haya bebido, si tan sólo pudieras ver que lo que te digo es cierto.

Katniss al otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio escuchando las palabras del rubio que a pesar de estar ebrio, estaba haciendo que calaran en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Son tus besos, tus caricias, tu ardiente mirada. Cuando mis manos se deslizan suavemente por tu piel erizada —continuó—, dime que alguien te ha hecho sentir así antes.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente en la soledad de su habitación.

—Eso parece la letra de una canción.

—Es lo que piensa mi corazón Kattie. Verte sonreír, verte dormir —susurró—, vendería todo lo que tengo por poder volver a contemplarte de esa manera y no necesito estar borracho para reconocerlo. Katniss Everdeen, me traes loco.

El corazón de la chica empezó a palpitar tan fuerte que sintió que latía en sus oídos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si escuchaba a la razón debía colgar, pero si le prestaba atención a los latidos acelerados en su pecho, la determinación podía ser muy distinta.

—Katniss danos una oportunidad, por favor —le rogó con voz pastosa—, por favor.

Y la chica tomó una decisión.

—¿En dónde estás?

* * *

Peeta permanecía sentado sobre el sofá de la habitación de Katniss, con sus ojos azules perfectamente clavados sobre ella, mientras su cabeza palpitaba. Había bebido bastante pero al verla, su mundo había empezado a dar vueltas peor de lo que lo hacía cuando tenía resaca.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella con nerviosismo— ¿Querías hablar conmigo no? Pues aquí estamos.

—Katniss yo… —empezó pero no pudo terminar.

—Detente.

—Me pediste que te diga, entonces ¿Por qué no dejas que hable?

—Porque no necesito escuchar nada más —explicó y Peeta pareció confundido—, ¿Qué? —lo miró—, ya tu dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir y ahora me gustaría que me escucharas tu a mí.

El rubio estaba sorprendido pero acató la indicación de la chica.

—También me gustas —dijo ella de pronto— y quiero intentarlo —continuó—, pero necesitamos algunas reglas.

El rubio sonrió mientras asintió con su cabeza muy despacio. Era increíble lo que estaba oyendo y lo único que deseaba era que fuera real.

—Primero: No quiero que estés todo el tiempo pegado de mí, quiero tener espacios y que tú tengas los tuyos. Odio a esas parejas que parecen siameses. Segundo: Quiero ir despacio, tener citas y eso que hace la gente normal para conocerse.

—Tú y yo no somos normales.

—Pues seremos tan normales como se pueda.

—¿Tercero? —preguntó el chico.

—No cuestionarás mis razones, así como yo no cuestionaré las tuyas. Hablaremos con la verdad por muy dura que sea y si es necesario acabaremos con esto cuando ya no podamos soportarlo.

—Eso no sucederá.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—No lo sé, sólo lo siento —se levantó del sofá despacio y se acercó a ella tomando su mano y colocándola en su pecho donde el corazón le latía a mil por hora—, aquí.

Ambos posaron sus ojos en los del otro, en un choque de gris y azul que envió chispas luminosas al infinito.

—¿Hay más reglas? —preguntó Peeta con voz seductora y mirada ardiente, mientras Katniss se estremeció.

—Creo que por el momento no. —contestó y al pronunciar la última palabra, los labios de Peeta se desbordaran en los suyos, reclamando lo que por derecho era suyo y hace días le había sido negado.

* * *

Katniss se acercó a Johanna que leía un libro muy entretenida, en una de las mesas del café de Sae. La chica por su parte, levantó un poco los ojos, sin darle mayor importancia antes de volver a su lectura. Katniss estaba segura de que su amiga quería ponerle las cosas lo más difícil posible.

—Lo lamento —pronunció despacio y antes de tomar asiento frente a ella—, tenías razón.

Johanna abandonó su libro de nuevo y sin mirarla preguntó: —¿En qué?

—En todo lo que dijiste. He sido una tonta.

Johanna sonrió maquiavélica y Katniss supo que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Siempre tengo la razón. Tú ya deberías saberlo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estoy disculpada?

—Eso quiere decir que soy una erudita —contestó y Katniss puso los ojos en blanco. Johanna sonrió— No te preocupes descerebrada, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que te dieras cuenta de que estabas mal.

—Lo sé —sonrió—, al parecer es cierto que siempre tienes la razón.

—Que bueno que lo reconoces.

Un momento después, Gale Hawthorne se acercó en silencio y tomando por sorpresa a Johanna, le plantó un enorme beso en la boca, al que ella correspondió gustosa.

—¿Cómo está mi chica? —preguntó sentándose a su lado y poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros ante el evidente asombro de Katniss.

—Bien cariño, aunque hubiera sido mejor amanecer a tu lado.

La boca de Katniss se abrió en una enorme O.

—Solo es que lo pidas y se hará realidad.

Johanna volvió a besarlo.

—Bien, entonces esta noche te quedarás conmigo.

—Como digas princesa, ya sabes que tus deseos son órdenes —agregó antes de volver a besarla y marcharse de la misma manera en que había llegado.

Katniss miró en dirección de donde había visto partir a Gale y luego volvió sus ojos a Johanna que hizo como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—¿Princesa? —rio divertida— ¿Y eso que fue?

—¿Qué cosa? —Johanna fingió inocencia— ¿Acaso una chica no puede saludar efusivamente a su novio?

—¿Novio? —Katniss no cabía del asombro— ¿Será posible que Johanna Mason haya acabado con toda una vida de aventuras?

—No te atribuyas todo el crédito —contestó la chica—, ya lo había estado pensando y es más rentable. Cuando eres la novia, todo lo premium es para ti.

—Ajá —dijo Katniss antes de sentir un susurro en su oído, el cual logró erizarle la piel.

—Hola —agregó Peeta suavemente una vez ella giró su cara hacia él—, Gale dice que tiene a la novia más bonita de todas pero yo le he apostado a que la mía es aún más linda —dijo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

—Eres tan cursi —contestó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Y tú eres preciosa.

Se besaron durante unos segundos más, que bastaron para que a su lado Johanna bufara.

—¡Ya tortolitos! —les reclamó, a pesar de que ambos la ignoraron y juntaron sus labios una vez más, al ritmo de sus corazones.

Tal vez la vida no estaba resuelta, pero para Katniss, estar en el presente era mucho mejor que enterrarse en lo incierto del futuro.

* * *

Mil disculpas por haber tardado en terminar. Este es literalmente un _Everlark Express_ porque no deseaba tener otra historia más para dejar al pendiente de actualización. Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado Isabella y a quien la lea, ojalá tenga una buena impresión sobre ella.

¡Un abrazo y muchas gracias a todos!

Giselle Jay.


End file.
